


She Blossoms

by DunWithAllTheseHoes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Librarian!Tyler, Library Sex, Love, Sex, Support, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunWithAllTheseHoes/pseuds/DunWithAllTheseHoes
Summary: Tyler learned how to come untouched.





	She Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Josh was hopping out of his truck, eyes connecting to the library door holding a sign that still said open on it, but that was soon to change, considering it was time to close up.

Josh picked Tyler up every evening, which worked perfectly for his schedule because he got off nearly half an hour before it was time to close for her. It was when the sun kissed the moon and whispered a goodbye as it rested for the night. Sun down.

His boots clicked against the pavement after locking his truck, walking towards the library door and finally walking inside.

Bells rang above him, allowing Josh to smile to himself. The sound was home to him, and seeing his love putting away some books and not noticing his presence only made him even more giddy. It gave him time to admire the angel he had, because gosh, she was just so beautiful.

Josh creeped up behind her, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist and pressing smooches against the tan expanse of her neck, making the both of them giggle.

Tyler rested her hands over his, craning her neck to the side and closing her eyes, simply enjoying the loving touches of her boyfriend, because it brought her to a haven-like place she always wished to be.

"How is my sweet little buttercup doing?" The eldest mumbled against her soft skin, enjoying the scent of roses upon her.

"You're so sappy." She whined, pulling away from his embrace and walking over to the counter with her purse behind it as well as her reading glasses, walking behind to collect her things so they could head out. "My day was iffy."

Josh walked behind the counter with her and furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head as a way of asking what happened although words didn't. She turned around and saw his expression, sighing as she leaned against the counter, closing her glasses case and stuffing it in her leather purse.

"Those kids came back again. . ." Tyler muttered, head titled down so she didn't have to connect eyes with her boyfriend.

Josh frowned at that, knowing exactly what that statement meant.

There was a few teenage boys around the ages of sixteen who came into the library just to harass his girlfriend, calling her words he wouldn't dare to recite just in hopes it would push her buttons or make her upset. Which it did for the most part, but it definitely pushed Josh's buttons more. No one should ever treat Tyler like that because everything about her was perfect. It didn't matter whether she was born in the wrong body and was in the process of transitioning to the correct one, because that makes her feel good and happy. Josh didn't understand why people had a problem with that, why they bother to pester someone so heavenly like her.

It was bullshit.

Josh let out a long breath, walking close to her and pressing their lips together, a thumb to caress the soft pudge of her thigh that was exposed.

"You're absolutely beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful, I don't fucking care what anyone else has to say." His lips pressed against her cutely sloped nose and warm cheeks, trailing them to the neck he seemed to peck too much.

But then again, to Tyler, it was never too much.

"I love you." She whispered against his red tickled ear, Josh slowly picking her up from around the thighs and lifting her onto the counter where her toosh now rested.

"I love you so much more." He replied just as hushed, but before anything else could be said or done, bells rang once more from the door being opened, making Tyler go wide eyed as she pushed her boyfriend off, hopping off the counter in attempt to play it cool for the two people who walked in; praying they didn't see, it was very unprofessional.

"H-hey, we're closed, I'm sorry." She spoke with a nervous stutter, heart beating loudly in her ears.

The two girls frowned, one of them pushing the book in her hands back into its place at the imformation. "It says open on the door." She stated, nodding her head towards the library door.

"Oh gosh, I forgot to flip it I'm sorry. It's actually closing time right now." Tyler replied, pinching her cheek with a chuckle to tumble from cranberry lips. "Come back tomorrow!" She smiled.

Josh smiled to himself at the interaction, watching with a bubbling feeling in his stomach of joy.

They left after a few more words with Tyler, bidding her a good rest of her day and walking out. Tyler made sure to lock the door this time, flipping the sign so it now proved the library to be closed, and pulled down the blinds of the door so no more evening light seeped through from it.

"You're too cute." Josh said, lifting Tyler back onto the counter and the two were both grinning like idiots, the brunettes face flushing with a mad blush.

"Stop, you know I get flustered easily." She whined, head titled down once more as a silly smile graced her face.

"Exactly." He smirked in a mischievious manner, hooded eyes viewing that gorgeous body, racking up her frame in appreciation. A dark shade of gray was the color of the turtle neck Tyler wore, fitting to her frame perfectly and showing all those precious features of her body. The curves she worked for and the bump at her chest from top surgery she revived nearly seven months ago. "You know that else makes you flustered?"

Tyler looked at him while squinting her eyes, knowing Josh was going to pull something.

A hand began to go under her long sleeved shirt, coming closer to something Tyler was unbelievably happy she now owned. Her breasts. Even the thought made her happy, because she knew it was the mark of being one step closer to becoming forever happy.

Only one squeeze and a whimper was emitted from a pitch of angelic tones.

"Josh, let's just w-wait 'til we get home." She muttered, fingers running through Josh's soft curls of hair, sighing when realizing Josh knew exactly what made her flustered.

"What's the fun in that?" He teased, hand still under her shirt. He could feel her harsh heart beats, as if the organ was soon to pop out of her chest. "I just really love to touch you."

His hand brushed over her bra, trailing down the skin of her stomach and no longer resting beneath her turtleneck shirt, instead playing with the hem of her pleated black skirt that reached just a tad past her mid thigh. Everything she wore was so pretty; she had an amazing fashion sense.

"And I love when you touch me." Tyler concluded, eyes clouded with the lust and passion running from both their veins.

The boyfriend simply smiled slyly at that, fingers only skimming over the front side to subtly feel that she was mildly hard already, although he'd never tell her that, knowing if he mentioned something on her body that didn't read off as girl, she would be upset. And that was fine. He understood completely.

They were still working up to bottom surgery, there was just many hesitations about it.

One thing Tyler didn't have was a high pain tolerance; you could flick her and she would yell at you from how much it hurt. Just to get breasts was a big deal, because surgeries terrified her. It didn't help that after, there was some minor complications. But luckily everything turned out to be alright.

Tyler had done her research on reassignment surgeries, and Josh had seen many videos and many documentaries and many tips and many penises and vaginas to know what was going to happen once Tyler goes behind those doors for her final surgery-- because she always insisted that Josh should learn some stuff too.

Believe him when he says he sure did.

He understood completely why she was scared to do bottom surgery, because it looked like it had the word pain written all over it.

It was an insane surgery.

"Want me to touch you more?" Josh whispered, feeling as if he talked any louder, it would ruin the whole loving aura placed inbetween and around them. Tyler nodded despite the uncomfortable feeling of not being in her and Josh's abode, but she knew her boyfriend would take care of her.

Josh pushed against her chest so her back now rested against the cool counter, and he noticed how she crossed her legs nervously, not giving him any access whatsoever.

"Baby," he mumbled, slowly pulling apart her legs and quickly noticing that her skirt was riding up so it now exposed the lace that lay beneath. He also saw that much of it was a few shades darker from precum, making the red velvet turn to crimson. "You're so wet. . ."

Tyler mewled at that, something about the statement made her more concupiscent. "M-mhm, so-so wet for you."

Josh loved her tone, sticking his fingers into her panties and brushing them along the bottom in hopes to collect some precum to rub against her hole. He didn't get much, and the boyfriend was dying to ask if he could get some that was leaking from her tip, but he knew that wouldn't end well.

Josh has tried many times but she always would demand that he never touch her there. Even when he called only the tip of her cock a clit, in attempt to reassure her mind, and yet it still didn't work.

Tyler learned how to come untouched.

"Want me to eat your pussy out?" The boyfriend asked, causing Tyler to moan solely from the words, nodding excitedly with her eyes shut tightly, wrinkling her nose.

Josh sat down on the rolling chair that was infront of the counter to get to Tyler's level, scooting close to her and pulling the part of her underwear that was covering her ass to the side to give him access. He slowly leaned in, tongue subtly running over her hole.

"More more more. . ." Tyler begged nonsense, lolling her head back so it now dangled off the counter, hands still yanking in her boyfriend's curly strands.

Josh listened, darting his tongue inside her now, and enjoying she clenched a bit around it. The noises she made only allowed Josh to become more intimate with the situation, stuffing his face against her fully and prodding his tongue against her and in her.

Tyler subtly rolled her hips against his tongue in attempt to get him deeper inside her, loving how warm and fuzzy she felt.

Precum rolled down her lace and fell against Josh's hand that was holding her panties away, there was a lot of it. It was was building below his thumb, beginning to slowly slide down his hand and wrists, leaving him to groan that the sight.

"Fuck baby, you're dripping wet." Josh said, pulling his mouth away from her, and after the words had been spoken, Tyler squeezed her thighs together while whimpering loudly.

Josh collected what had dripped on his hand with his right fingers, lathering them up and dipping his middle finger in her, which she opened her legs up to once more.

"Dee-deeper." Tyler requested as her mind went to a place like heaven. Everything felt magical.

Josh did just that, pushing in another finger and making the two go farther inside of her, brushing against all her walls in attempt to find the right spot. And Josh would know when he finds it because Tyler's hands always flew to her breasts, giving them a light squeeze with a pitchy moan to tumble from her lips as her hips bucked up.

He added tongue again, pushing right beside his two fingers that were traveling in and out and moving in circles.

Tyler above him was mumbling out random words to reassure herself, like how good his fingers and tongue felt in her cunt, or jargon slipping past about how wet she was for him.

All for her mind to feel validation.

Josh was tugging a tad at her lace, but Tyler never noticed, the only thing she was paying attention to was how fucking good she felt.

The boyfriend was tugging at them tactfully to give her cock the friction it needed, although he would never tell her that. This was all for her, and he liked it that way.

All of a sudden Josh heard that pitchy moan and saw from the corner of his eyes, Tyler squeezing her boobs, her hips bucking up as whines left her mouth. "There, right there! F-fuck."

He added one last finger, curling them continously into the spot she moaned at, tongue pushing against one of her walls as well.

"Josh, push-push them harder, please." She begged, hips bucking at random times, lace rubbing against her aching member and adding to the pleasure unnoticeably. "Harder in my pussy, please Josh."

And the boyfriend did just that, his three fingers moving against the heavenly spot with more force, both their bodies moving drastically with the action. Tyler was pushing herself against him, on the verge to a white and loving peak.

"You're so close baby girl. . . Come on, wanna see you feel good." Josh said as he watched the outline of her cock twitch underneath the lace she wore.

He let go of her underwear, it snapping against his busy hand that had three finger inside of her pussy, and allowed the now free hand to roam under her shirt, fingers playing with one of her hard nipples.

"Gonna-gonna--" she tried but it was too late, hips jutting forwards as she came intensely, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. She yanked at Josh's brown curls, vision dotted with white as she hit her high. Cum dripped everywhere, all over Josh's hand that was only slowly moving back and forth now and completely covering the panties she wore.

"Good girl." He said, pulling his fingers out completely and bringing them to his mouth, sucking on them as he watch Tyler lay there limp, coming down from her high. "So pretty."

His girlfriend panted for a few, thighs squeezed together once more to cover herself up a little.

She finally sat up straight after, droopy eyes meeting with Josh's, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding from the counter to his lap, nuzzling her heated face in her neck.

"I love you." Tyler mumbled against his skin, completely worn out after that. "My underwear is really umcomforable now."

Josh snickered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you too, beautiful." He felt her smile at that.

They headed out after that. Josh slipping her panties off and pulling her skirt back down so it rested a tad past her mid thigh once more, stuffing her lace in his back pocket. He picked up her purse for her, opening the door and allowing her to walk through first. The ride home was filled with the radio humming alternative music, one of Josh's hands resting protectively on her thigh. Tyler was happy this way.

Everything was good.


End file.
